


Don't mess with Felicity Smoak

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being kidnapped, is after awhile, you kind of get used to it- and once you do it just becomes very tiring.</p><p>Or the one where Oliver and Felicity are taken and held for randsom for the hundredth time since she became his E.A. and she's over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I'm sorry that I really suck at summaries and titles like I don't know how I can even call myself a writer. As usual please leave kudos and comments and constructive criticism and hopefully you enjoy this. Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> ALSO!!! This was inspired by this post:
> 
> http://dangerousbanjo.tumblr.com/post/98129829346/jessica-messica-zagreussits-how-to-wear-a

It had been a bad day. 

 

Her alarm had not gone off, she didn't get her coffee, due to late night activities she was stuck with chipped nail polish ,Isabel refused to acknowledge that she was more than a hair color, the CEO of a potential ally company walked in and demanded time be made on an already full schedule- which of course was her fault cause 'she was the secretary and should have planned accordingly' when she did but for the next day- and to be honest she just kind of woke up grumpy.

 

And Oliver- some days his playboy/CEO facade was  _really_ draining. He did what was necessary to keep his identity safe but sometimes those necessities made her want to punch him in the face.

 

 

Like two weeks ago when they were at the Historical Society fundraiser and he ogled 3 women and flirted a little with Mrs. Hanson. Mrs. Hanson was a 50 year old with a serious case of the grab hands and who refused to acknowledge anyone other than Oliver- including her husband.

 

 

She knows he loves her and she knows that he would never stray, but that doesn't mean she wants others to try to seduce him. It was her idea to keep their relationship a secret, to give them some privacy and to keep his identity as the arrow safe, but she really regrets it sometimes- okay like 99 percent of the time but she found it necessary. 

 

By the time five o'clock rolled around she was more than ready to drink some wine, order some pizza, have some sex and sleep curled up next to her smoking hot boyfriend.

 

So of course, as she's walking to the parking lot hand-in-hand with said hot boyfriend, they're attacked by masked hooligans and thrown into a shady white van -and wow cliche much?- before blacking out.

 

 

When she comes to her and Oliver are bound with industrial rope in a damp cellar. Which is not okay with her because her skirt is  _Dry Clean Only._

 

 

At this point in her life she'd been kidnapped no less than 5 times. Once with Helena- although she prefers to think of that as a more soft- core kidnapping cause she was left in her office but still tied up and threatened so...

 

The Second time was the Count and that did not end well considering Oliver broke his vow not to kill again and she was almost injected with a lethal and highly addictive drug.

 

The third time was Slade and that one kind of didn't count because she knew she would be taken by him _._ She _allowed_ herself to be taken by him but there was also a really slim chance of her getting out of it uninjured and her kidnapper was a rage monster thanks to a super soldier running through his veins.

 

The fourth was a sad but desperate man who had needed a hostage to exit the convenience store he was robbing. He dragged a pajama clad Felicity around the corner with him before being confronted by Detective Lance and Starling City's finest and promptly letting her go.

 

The fifth time was by a young lady named Esmerelda or 'the Siren' as she liked to be referred to. She was a neurology student who was curious about the effect high pitched frequencies had on the brain- in doing so she created a device that can melt brains and control them. After finding out that she was question about the Arrow, Siren drug her from her bed to a warehouse outside Central City and held her for four days. 

She was tortured for information and starved.

When Oliver found her she was half alive and begging for death, but with their secret still intact.

It had taken her months and hundreds of dollars in therapy to get over it but she was fine.

 

She was healed, and happy in a loving relationship and SITTING ON THE WET FLOOR IN HER FAVORITE SKIRT!

 

Basically, she's had worse and she wasn't going to let these two bit criminals make her day any worse. As they began searching Oliver for weapons he came to and started to fight back only to be subdued by another blow to the head.

 

"he's got nothing on him but a phone, he's good to go." they moved to leave the room and that-

 

That offended her because- EXCUSE YOU! FELICITY SMOAK IS VERY MUCH A THREAT AND DESERVES TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AND CHECKED FOR WEAPONS.

 

"What? You're not even going to search me?" Shit. She really hoped he didn't take her advice and check her- not the best time for her to get mouthy.  
  


She breathed a small sigh of relief when the guy just leered at her and answered with "If you want me to touch you sweet cheeks all you have to do is ask."

 

 

 

Felicity shuddered with disgust and moved closer to an unconscious Oliver. The kidnappers left with a short laugh and locked the door behind them.

Her first priority was making sure Oliver was alive. She crawled closer to Oliver and checked that he was breathing, and shook him awake as gently as she could.

 

 

"Oliver, Oliver wake up. I don't know when they're coming back- we need to be quick" he came to with a gasp and her name on his lips.

 

"Felicity?! Are you Okay? Did they touch you?" she shook her head and kissed him softly.

 

"I'm okay. How's your head?" 

 

"I've had worse. I'm gonna get us out of here okay? I just need to get untied first." He looks around the bare room for something to help remove his ropes.

 

"Don't worry I got it" she added casually as she begins to reach under her skirt.

 

"What do you mean- what are you doing?!" the look on his face as she pulled up her skirt to remove a dagger from the holster strapped to her thigh is probably the hottest look she's ever seen.

 

His eyes were full of amusement, lust, adoration and love.

 

"You carry daggers on you now?"

 

"yeah." she begins sawing at her ropes as she passes the other one to Oliver so he can work on his.

 

"Why do I find that so hot?" he asks as he begins sawing at the rope around his wrists.

 

"because it totally is?" 

 

 

 

They finish with their bindings surprisingly quick- cause she takes care of her babies- and once her little daggers are tucked safely back under her skirt they make their way to the door.

 

A door which according to Oliver's foot is surprisingly easy to kick down. She stays behind and let's him to most of the actual taking out while she locates her tech and alerts Starling PD.

 

When the criminals are booked downtown they're given a ride back to QC and her car. She's leaning against his shoulder with his head resting on hers, and his jacket wrapped around her.

 

 

On the ride back to his apartment he asks the question she knows he's been wanting to ask all night

"Felicity, why do you keep the daggers?" 

"It's not because I don't trust you to save me, which I know you're thinking, it's that I want to be able to save myself or at least assist in my rescue. I can't wait around for you all the time, this is my way of protecting myself."

"Okay, that makes me feel better. I will always save you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I'll help." He smiles at her answer and kisses the back of her hand that's entwined with his.

 

 

In his apartment, they dine on cereal and joke around in their still ruined clothing- both too tired to change yet.

 

After they finish washing dishes she kisses him lightly, only for him to run his hands through her hair and deepen the kiss.

 

When they pull apart she sees the look in his eyes from earlier only lust is way more prevalent.

 

They stand there for a minute, the air charged with electricity before he attacks her mouth and pulls her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist.

 

He carries her up to his room and lays her on the bed spread, he lifts her blouse over her head and kisses her chest softly. As he makes his way down her stomach kissing and nipping softly he begins to gently take off her skirt- mindful of the fact that it's one of her favorites.

 

She stops him and puts his hands on the sides "rip it off, it's ruined anyway".

 

He doesn't need to be told twice, the closer he can get to her the better.

 

"I'll buy you a new one" he whispers teasingly into her the area above her panties.

She giggles at his words and the feeling of his beard on her.

 

The words had become an inside joke during the beginning of their relationship when he had been so eager to be with her that he would tear off her clothes always promising to buy her new ones. She didn't mind that much because she  _really_ liked the way his muscles rippled when he tore things off her.

 

He removes the sheath strapped to her thigh, placing a gentle kiss on her thigh and tosses it onto the nightstand. 

 

He stops her as she goes to remove her stockings.

 

"leave them on."

 

He grins at her wickedly before he attaches his mouth to her skin, murmuring 'I love you's' and kissing her gently all night.

 


End file.
